rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorecleaver Offensive
STUB (This is a rough draft, details will be changed soon.) The Gorecleaver Offensive was started by Lhar Gorecleaver, a Warlord of the Horde. His initial force was defeated in the first offensive on their foes in the desecrated weald known as the Isenwood, densely populated with an unknown foe in Draenor, during the events of Warlords of Draenor. The current leader is Warlord Rahof, successor and tactical genius. History During the aftermath of the Siege of Orgrimmar, Gorecleaver had earnt a name for himself in skirmishes against remaining Kor'kron forces across the orcish lands. Having gained a reputation for ruthless tactics and a merciless taste for blood, Gorecleaver and his warband was assigned tasks in the Swamp of Sorrows. Unhappy with this menial assignment, Gorecleaver took his forces south to the Blasted Lands, facing off against the Iron Horde in a rather brief assault on the forces left behind by the now advancing Alliance and Horde forces. The bloodshed ended rather soon, and the warband remained strong, entering the portal in a relentless rush. As the gargantuan Dark Portal collapsed behind them, the Gorecleaver warband regrouped with other Horde forces, the reinforcements appreciated by superiors. Their forces joined skirmishes in the Spires of Arak, only to be halted in deep woodlands. A large valley lay before them, where they began work on establishing a basecamp. Gorecleaver led an assault on forces on the other side of a small tunnel, leading into a wasteland of thorns and arid trees. In the darkened sky, he fought against unknown foes wielding unknown power. His men never returned. Warlord Rahof took control of the warband shortly after the death of Gorecleaver. His tactics have put the warband into a stronger position, more fortified and empowered. Trust is key within the warband, and security is tighter than ever before. Currently, the Gorecleaver Offensive is recruiting heroes of the horde to aid them in their efforts against the threats on Draenor. Locations Isenwood Basecamp - In Isenwood, somewhat defended against invaders and situated in a cornered location. Desecration Outpost - The second outpost in the Isenwood. Gordunni War Camp - An ogre war camp pressing threats to the Warband. Notable Members [[Fenris'ar Gul|'Fenris'ar Gul']]' '- A farseer of the Frostwolf Clan and more recently, one of the chief advisors within the warband. 'Warlord Rahof '- a Tauren, and successor to the warband after Gorecleaver the Bloodthirsty was slain in combat. Blood Guard Jentraz - Leader of the offensive against the Gordunni. OOC Information The Gorecleaver Offensive will be a horde-only guild based around the Horde's assault in Draenor. This will be set during 6.0.3, after the completion of all zone quests. The warband's focus is to deal with threats in the particular Isenwood valleys, with several targets and objectives throughout a story. Each event will progress the story, and characters in the guild. Your character will receive spoils of each individual target. The main focus, based around the forces across the thornwall, will take place after the transition to Warlords of Draenor, or so it is intended. Until then, the events will be focused on other threats around the valley, and general upkeep of the camp. This will include defending peons, reclaiming lost areas and retrieving artifacts for the several important characters in the Warband.Category:GorecleaverCategory:GuildCategory:HordeCategory:Warlords Of Draenor